


An uncertain future

by UntestedFerns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley friendship, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns
Summary: After Harry returns from the hospital wing from his encounter with Lord Voldemort, anxiety rises in both Hermione and Harry as to what the future holds. Ron is there to alleviate their concerns.
Kudos: 11





	An uncertain future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. I have some other fics written so if you would like to see them please leave kudos and don't hesitate to leave a comment.

It was dark, the fire lighting and warming up the room. Every had gone to bed, except for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It had been a couple of days since Cedric Diggory had died and everyone had varying reactions. Some like Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom burst into tears and went into their dormitories, needing some time alone. Harry looked lost and Ginny looked confused. All in all, everyone was freaking out and it showed in different ways. Ron looked over to Harry, who was dimly staring at the fire, face expressionless. Ron knew Harry better than anyone and knew that he would only blame himself for what happened. Talking to him about it would only anger him, and the last thing Ron wanted was an angry Harry. He himself was quite scared by the return of Voldemort, but his friends needed him now. So he put those feelings to the side and walked over to Harry.

“You going to bed soon?” he asked Harry politely. Harry turned to him and nodded.

“Yeah, just needed some time that’s all” he explained. Ron smiled.

“You need anything let us know, yeah?” he grinned as Harry smiled. It was the first time he had done so since he returned from the graveyard. Getting up out of his chair, he brought Ron into a fierce hug. Patting him on the back several times, Harry released him and then walked up to his bedroom. Ron watched him walk away, feeling sad for him. He then turned to Hermione, who was staring up at the ceiling. She hadn’t uttered a single word since the funeral, and Ron didn’t know what she was thinking. Slowly and cautiously, he sat down next to her, not touching.

“Hermione, you alright?” he asked her. She looked slowly in his eyes, her face blank. Her eyes though were flashing with different emotions. Suddenly, her lip quivered, and she launched herself at Ron, her arms around his back and her head on his chest. He could feel the tears stain his shirt as Hermione wept. For a while, Hermione’s body shook, the tears flowing down as Ron rubbed circles on her back and rocked her slightly side-to-side. Eventually, she stopped sobbing and moved her head off his chest, looking right at him. She still had her arms around him.

“I’m scared Ron. I don’t know what to do” she admitted, looking horrified. It was the first time Ron had ever heard Hermione say that. She was indeed very knowledgeable, but Ron knew she was scared when she wasn’t sure of the outcome of things.

“This year had been awful. I mean we start off with the muggle caretaker dying, then the World Cup, then Cedric, Harry nearly died, and a death eater was here. Here! In Hogwarts! He could have killed anyone if he wanted to. And now Voldemort is back” Hermione took a deep breath and marched on. “What do we do? Do we fight him? What about my parents? Should we hide them and send them away? Should we place them under protection? What about Harry? Is he going to stay with you? Oh, it’s been so terrible this year!” she exclaimed. Ron was about to speak when Hermione interrupted.

“Poor Harry! I can’t believe how much stuff he goes through Ron. This year has been horrible for him, I mean the crap he has had to put with this year it’s just amazing he came out the other side alive” she smiled. Ron’s jealousy threatened to speak when Hermione looked sad.

“There is one thing I am glad didn’t happen” Hermione stated.

“What’s that?” Ron asked in an innocent tone.

“If you had entered into the tournament. If you had entered, well, I would not be able to live with myself unless you 100% prepared. And knowing now what happened in the maze, I did not think I could handle you being hurt. Let alone facing Voldemort, let alone facing death. Seriously, I would have stopped you from going if I knew how much danger was happening that night. You mean too much to me to lose. Please Ron, tell me what we are going to do” she finished, searching for answers to her questions. Ron was shocked. Hermione, the girl who knew the answers to practically every question was asking him for the answers. What in the hell was going on Ron thought to himself. She was staring right into his eyes, no, his soul. Composing himself, he began.

“Sometimes, no matter how much we want to, no matter how hard we try, we can never know the answers. I do not know what will happen in the future. Maybe no one does. All we can do is stay close to the people we care about and trust our instincts. That is all that we can do Hermione” Ron said, hoping he got his point across.

“Promise me something Ron” she gave him a look that pierced his soul.

“Anything” he replied. 

“Never, ever stop being yourself. I need you, the real Ron. Can you promise me you will always be Ron Weasley?” she pleaded him. Ron nodded.

“You have my word” he smiled. Hermione smiled too.

“How are you doing? Are you ok? You’re not sick or anything?” she asked in concern. Ron shook his head.

“It’s a bit of a shock that’s all. Hasn’t really hit me yet” Ron said honestly. Hermione looked serious.

“You tell me if anything is up. Don’t be scared, if you need someone to talk to or any help, I will ok?” Hermione assured him. Ron grinned.

“It’s a two-way street Hermione. You need anything, I will be there. Bloody hell, Hermione Granger needing help, I think I’m dreaming” he joked as Hermione laughed. It was such a wonderful sound, and she hadn’t laughed for weeks.

“Please never change, never stop making me laugh” she sighed dreamily.

“Don’t plan on it” Ron replied. Hermione smiled.

“Good, I’m going to try to sleep now, I’ll see you in the morning” she gave him one final massive hug and bade him goodnight. Ron blushed and watched her walk off. Pulling himself together, he got off the couch, walked up the stairs to his dormitory then crashed onto his bed, uncertain of what the future could hold.


End file.
